


A Father He Never Knew

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Central City, Derek Is Lens' Son, Father Leonard, Father-Son Relationship, Future, Metahuman Derek, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucky Name...</p><p>      “Your last name,” Derek snapped his gaze up to his bedroom door, seeing one of the two guys from before standing there, leaning against the frame. He must’ve been really into his work to not have sensed that someone was there.</p><p>      “What about it?” he stared, a curious frown on his face. He glanced down at his laptop before locking the screen and placing it in front of him on the bed. The guy just stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Derek stayed as calm as possible, not feeling the need to become apprehensive seeing as there was no threatening scent on this man. He wasn’t there to hurt him, or try to anyway.</p><p>      “Where’d you get it?” where’d he get it? Odd question, but he thought it would be seriously obvious that it was from his parents. Maybe it had a deeper meaning or something, like who it was from? Like his mother or father. Or maybe he thought that Derek just randomly picked it up from an article or someone else named him.</p><p>      “My dad,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father He Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. I just had this huge urge after watching the Starling City Episode and thought 'damn, it'd be cool if Leonard was Dereks' old man' xD

      Leonard would deny that he was angry, thoroughly pissed and worried. He knew how Canary felt now, at seeing his own home destroyed and on fire. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Starling, but it was bad enough, enough for him. He hid it all, the way he felt about seeing his disaster stricken city. It was hard to look at without feeling like he should make someone pay for what they’ve done. Leonard loved destruction, he loved causing it, but in the reversed circumstance, he felt sick to his stomach.

      Only twenty-five years, give or take, and his home was destroyed, burned, killed. His life was gone, and so fast, in a matter of short years. Leonard wasn’t even dead yet, or shouldn’t be.

      He and the whole team were currently being chauffeured around his old home, his city, by a woman with claw scares on her throat, lining it and making him wonder how she was even alive with such a bad looking mark. Apparently there were still a few people left, like in Starling, but more, not many, but there were enough hands to keep the rabble, vandals and villains off of the street. They had a set up and it was based at Star-labs, surprise surprise.

      Leonard faintly wondered if Allen was still there, still being the hero and doing the best he could while in his late sixties. He’d deny, again, that he was faintly hopeful to see that familiar face, to know that he was okay and managed to stay alive.

      They weren’t far from the building, he could see it dead ahead at the end of the long and wide street. It was littered with burnt and still burning cars, building and vehicles having been looted. The buildings weren’t crumbling and there was no massive rocky debris everywhere, like in Starling, like he said, ‘it wasn’t as bad’.

      “Just sayin’, you guys might wanna keep details to yourself, especially the ones from this city. I don’t know you guys, but they might,” the woman mentioned as Leonard zoned back in to her voice. He’d been ignoring her since she started. She had a few interesting things to say, but most of it was just about what happened and where the city’s people went and where a few groups were based in town. There were districts, and each person from Star-labs had to keep an eye on them. A ‘district per hero’ type of deal he guessed.

      “We will... just- can you fix our ship? As soon as she’s done, we’ll be gone,” Rip urged in question, stepping up next to the darker skinned woman, seeming as frantic as ever about spending too much time here. It was the same as back in Starling with Rip and Sarah’s little scuffle. And Leonard felt this urge to... linger, to stay and figure out what he could fix to make home feel like _home_ again.

      “We can! It’ll just take a while, maybe a day or two. Whatever got you guys to crash-land did a number on your baby,” _baby_ being their ship.

\--------------------

      Derek just got back to the lab, his body feeling rough and exhausted from his fight and power use. He’d learnt how to finally fully transform and managed to use his Meta-human ability at the same time, thanks to so much training and Cisco’s brilliance.

      “You, my friend, are now named the ‘ _Winter Wolf’,_ ” he actually did a rainbow gesture as he said the name, and just as he walked through the open doors into the main room too. “You earned it after that,” he grinned at him, and Derek gave a little smile back, his hand reaching out to high-five the older man. His mind was a great thing and he used it to his advantage, he’d never thought of accessing his ability and _then_ transforming completely. It felt good, but it tired him out pretty fast.

      “Thanks, but do I really need a name? I don’t wear a mask or anything,” he subtly pointed out as he walked further into the room and over to the other side, where suit mannequins were held up. Derek started taking off his bracers, unclipping them before sticking them on the dolls’ arms.

      It didn’t take too long, but eventually, all the pads were off and he was left in black combat trousers that were tucked into mid-calf high combat boots and his normal grey t-shirt. He never needed a mask, he never wanted one. He didn’t have any secrets or stuff that could be used as blackmail. His entire family was dead, him being the only Snart left. He had nothing to hide that could be used against him. And in the city’s condition and state, no one cared. He was there to help and that was it, along with Joe, Iris, Cisco, Earth-2 Harrison, Braeden, Stiles and Barry. Most of them were actually scouting out their sectors, Derek having already done his. It was just him, Cisco and Harrison... and Braeden?

      Derek frowned and tilted his head slightly, trying to smell out something. She was there... with others. There was a group coming into the Lab.

      “Braeden’s brought guests,” he sniffed again and then turned to the engineer, seeing the tension in his body and guard slide up over his face. It was usually a really bad reason why someone brought people in, maybe to put them in pods in their own private cell, or it was that they wanted something and was holding her hostage.

      Cisco moved to stand and step around the table, moving to walked to his side and a few paces back. Derek was his only defence really. He really didn’t get why he didn’t just make a weapon for himself. Yeah, he did make a few, but they were all left in his room or his own lab. He should make one that just sits with him at all times or something, it’d be easier for him.

      He didn’t recognize most of the scents, one or two being familiar, besides Braedens’, but not that familiar. He just shrugged them off as a few baddies he came across on his runs.

      Derek let out small and quiet growls, though they got louder and throatier, along with the animalistic side of him when he heard the footsteps down the hallway. He could feel his wolfish features trying to break the surface, out of instinct. His apprehension was urging him to shift too, but he wouldn’t, not yet.

      “ _Cool your jets, Snart. They’re okay_ ,” he heard Braeden call to him from around the corner. He eased up at her words, but he still felt a little apprehensive about the group as they were about to round the corner.

      “ _Did you say Snart?_ ” a deep, rough, gravelly and gruff voice asked, sounding a little surprised or excited. He couldn’t actually tell, his voice was too odd and too deep to get a proper emotion.

      “Oh god, I know that voice,” he heard Cisco mutter next to him when the voices got close enough. He even rolled his eyes when Derek gave him a quick glance. So he knew them, maybe. It made him a little calmer, but not by much. He toned back the growling, stopping after they rounded the corner and everyone was looking at them.

      “Stein! Jax! Ray! Kendra! Dudes!” the engineer suddenly yelled and ran from behind him. He was clearly excited and even Derek recognized the names. They had files and even photos and videos of these guys from when they hung out all those years ago. There was less on Ray, but that was because he only visited a handful of times, sort of the same with Kendra.

      “It’s good to see you!” the old man called out and pulled Cisco into a hug. Derek just eased his posture and crossed his arms casually over his chest. He ignored a few questioning glances his way, mostly from the blonde woman, the guy with the long coat and the two guys off to the side. Though the guys had a way more intense look in their eyes, like they were trying to figure him out or something.

      “Snart, you get a nickname yet?” he glanced over at Braeden, seeing the smirk on her lips and he just scoffed. He was about to answer, but Cisco instantly piped up when the question was heard.

      “It’s a CODEname! And yeah, Derek did. ‘ _Winter Wolf_ ’, how badass is that?!” he beamed and walked over, patting him hard on the shoulder. He knew that Derek could take hard hits.

      “Sounds _cool_ ,” one of the two guys off to the side spoke, the calmer and slightly smaller one. He almost groaned at how bad the pun was. He really didn’t want the jokes that came with it all. “Why ‘Winter Wolf’?” he asked, his voice staying the exact same tone and volume.

      “I’m a Meta-human that can freeze things and I’m a werewolf,” he blurted calmly, his eyes staying on the man for a few seconds, until he gave an interested nod, like he was noting it down for later or something. He was actually an odd Meta, having gotten his powers from his dad. Apparently, the man used a freeze gun that changed his DNA a little from the proximity and use and it affected him. Cisco came up with the explanation, thinking that his being was changed because of a special gun.

      Derek just eyes him and turned away, deciding to leave for one of the side rooms. He didn’t know this group and wasn’t really that concerned unless it affected him in any way. He was going to get some work done while Cisco caught up with his old friends. He could see that even Braeden was talking though. She was mildly chatty with the darker skinned girl and the blonde. Derek was anti-social compared, so he just walked away.

\----------

      “Your last name,” Derek snapped his gaze up to his bedroom door, seeing one of the two guys from before standing there, leaning against the frame. He must’ve been really into his work to not have sensed that someone was there.

      “What about it?” he stared, a curious frown on his face. He glanced down at his laptop before locking the screen and placing it in front of him on the bed. The guy just stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Derek stayed as calm as possible, not feeling the need to become apprehensive seeing as there was no threatening scent on this man. He wasn’t there to hurt him, or try to anyway.

      “Where’d you get it?” where’d he get it? Odd question, but he thought it would be seriously obvious that it was from his parents. Maybe it had a deeper meaning or something, like who it was from? Like his mother or father. Or maybe he thought that Derek just randomly picked it up from an article or someone else named him.

      “My dad,” was his simple and confused answer. His frown just deepened, thinking that maybe he should expand it a little. “Never actually met him, but my mother took his name after doing one of those one-night Vegas weddings while they were both totally wasted,” he shrugged and eyed the man, seeing the calculated narrowing of his eyes. He looked like he was thinking, processing maybe.

      “Where’s your mother now?” why was he asking these questions? Did he know them? Or want to speak with her?

      “Hell if I know. She left me when I was a kid, same with my old man, but that was before I was born,” he knew it was a little unfair dragging his father into the same category, but he was a little pissed that he didn’t know about him.

\--------------------

      They left him? His mother and Leonard? How? Why? Leonard would never have left his own child, never. This man in front of him, he was a hundred percent sure that he was his son. This man was clearly in his twenties, and the group was twenty-five years into the future. If this boy wasn’t his kid, then this was an incredulous coincidence. There was no other explanation and he was going to tell him as soon as he had the details of what happened to him.

      He wasn’t sure which Vegas wedding, he may have had one or two, maybe a few more in the future, but he was determined to figure it out.

      “How old are you?” he figured he could get his age to figure out when he should save his boy from his mothers’ decision, or even stay to rais him.

      “Twenty-eight,” ... he was already born? He was twenty-eight, and they were twenty-five years into the future... he’d be three... or four maybe? He was already born! Derek Snart, Derek Snart. He had to memorize that name. He’d save his son, he would!

      “Do you know your fathers’ name?” he could see the hesitance whenever he asked him something, noting the suspicion and yet, he still answered. Maybe he wanted to know what Leonard was getting at. He was curious.

      “Yeah, but... I never actually got around to looking him up,” he shrugged again. “I had something that had his name on it after my mother left me at an Orphanage. It wasn’t until I was in the double-digits that I realised that it was my dads’ name, and by then it was too late to do a search. The internet was shut down, the city was going to hell... after that, the need to look him up just... waned and I decided to help out here. Until now, I didn’t really think about it,” he was honest, he could see it in his face, in his eyes. He was being truthful. “To be honest... I don’t think my father knew about me. He would’ve taken me outta that Orphanage if he knew... I think,” he actually sounded unsure about that part. He glanced away like he was being very thoughtful about the idea. Leonard could actually see a little sadness and he couldn’t stop himself.

      He strode over to the bed and moved the laptop aside. He sat as close as possible and uncharacteristically pulled the grown man into his arms.

      “If I knew I had a son, I would never have abandoned you. I would’ve taken you with me, I would’ve saved you from that place,” he muttered into his shoulder and neck, holding him tight, in a warm, close hold.

      “Leonard Snart,” the ‘Winter Wolf’ muttered into his own shoulder. “... dad,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this odd piece of awesome xD I really liked writing this :)
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
